


Silicon Valley kink meme is now open!

by Anonymous



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team celebrates the opening of the kink meme.<br/><a href="http://siliconvalleykink.dreamwidth.org/">http://siliconvalleykink.dreamwidth.org/</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silicon Valley kink meme is now open!

**Author's Note:**

> [siliconvalleykink.dreamwidth.org/](http://siliconvalleykink.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Please come and post/fill prompts :)

"Now I can prompt all the high school and barista AU that I've always wanted," Jared said as he drank the beer.

"Just that? I saw your x-rated fanfic about Carla and Monica. Um," Richard said as the two girls stared at Jared.

"If it makes you feel better you can write about us too!" Jared pointed to himself and Richard. Richard tried to protest when Monica said, "challenge accepted!"


End file.
